Twitter
by YamiUmiko
Summary: 140 words or less. That's how much Ryo and Bakura will be able to express themselves. Will this be enough? Rated M, because I might write a lime in it. Don't know when, and I said I might. I'll change the rating if it I don't.
1. Chapter 1

"Twitter?" Ryo asked with a quizzical expression on his face. Yugi leaned back against his chair and nodded. "Yup! Everyone seems to have one these days," he said cheerfully.

Still curious, Ryo asked the tri-coloured hair boy in front of him "Why do you have a twitter for? Isn't it just like facebook?"

Yugi chuckled and shrugged "I guess, but people mostly use it to tell every single detail of their lives and basically express how they feel."

"Oh..." the British-Japanese boy said, looking out the window from his seat in the class.

"Express your feelings huh..." he muttered, letting it go unheard to Yugi. His eyes narrowed as his hand gripped lightly on the leather rope holding the millennium ring that was hanging in front of his chest, glittering as the sun hits its gold surface. It was a while since the "legendary battle" was over, and everything has been settled between the Pharaoh and the King of Thieves. Since then, everything has been "okie dokie" as Yugi would say. Yet, the being inside the Millennium Ring struggled to live a normal life, and Ryou struggled to let the truth out.

Ryo blinked and was snapped out of his little trance as the school bell rang. The class let out a relieved sigh and the students start to push each other out of the classroom. "Well, see you next week Ryo-san! And you should consider giving twitter a try," Yugi said as he grabbed his bag and joined the rest of his friends out the classroom, leaving Ryo to himself. The white haired boy stood and collected his things, then exited the school as well. A few girls greeted him as he passes the school gate, and he simply smiled back politely.

His walk home was quite breezy today since it's almost the end of fall. Ryo grumbled slightly as dried leaves fell and got themselves stuck in his poofy white hair. He quietly cursed it for being so long and fluffy._ Marik would laugh if he saw me like this..._ he thought to himself as he pulled the blue scarf around his neck a bit tighter to keep warm. He stopped to a nearby shop to buy some cooking supplies, continuing his journey home after.

Once he reached his apartment, he unlocked the door and dropped his school bag and groceries aside. With a sigh he dropped face first on the sofa, snuggling a pillow. His phone suddenly bleeped, so he sat up and checked the message. "Ah, it's from yugi-kun," he whispered to himself.

"Hey, Ryo-san! The gang and I were thinking of going to the mall this Sunday, we'd love it if you followed along. By the way, here's our twitter usernames if you decided on making one. See ya!" Ryo scanned the usernames with a smile.

Me: Cardgamesftw

Jonouchi: KatsuyaJonouchi1

Honda: HHonda

Anzu: DMagicianGirlAnzu

"Oh and here's Marik's." it said, followed by Marik's username. IshtarMarik.

"Huh, didn't know Marik was into social networks too," Ryo muttered to himself.

He replied Yugi's text saying he'll follow them to the mall and that he'll find their twitter once he made one. Snapping his phone shut he turned his laptop on and made himself a twitter account. "Name...Ryo Bakura...Location...Domino city..." he muttered to himself as his fingers glided on the keyboard. He smiled as his account was made, connecting it to his phone.

"What the hell are you doing?" a low voice breathed into his right ear so suddenly, making Ryo practically jump off the couch with a yelp.

He landed on the floor, legs still on the couch as he looked up to see his lookalike staring down at him with one of his eyebrows arching up questionably. Ryo sighed in relief, getting back on the couch and pointed the laptop screen to his lookalike.

"It's called twitter, Bakura" he said. The lookalike, Bakura, stared into the screen with an indifferent look on his face.

"Don't tell me this is going to be another one of your social network addictions, yadonushi," he said, making Ryo pout.

"I am not addicted!" he claimed as he typed a new status on facebook, saying "I have a twitter now! ryobakura"

Bakura rolled his eyes and pushed himself from the sofa. "Once you're done with that nonsense, make yourself useful and cook dinner," and with that he walked to his room, closing the door after.

Ryo's narrowed eyes trailed to where Bakura had just left. He quickly typed into his new twitter account.

"I wished you'd say it nicely…"

He sighed and closed his laptop and stuffed his phone into his pocket, then stood up and made his way to the kitchen where he left the groceries. Putting on an apron and tying his long hair back in a messy ponytail, he started with their dinner.

At the doorway of the kitchen, Bakura stood with his arms crossed, watching Ryo silently. He then glanced at his phone, reading something from the screen. He closed his eyes, muttering to himself, "I'm sorry…" He walked back to his room and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The water felt cold against his face. Sighing, Bakura pressed the off switch of the shower and took a towel, drying himself after. A knock was heard, so he quickly wrapped it around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. The knocks were louder and faster this time, so he hurried to the door and opened it a bit forcefully, resulting Ryo to fall against him. With a thud they both fell to the floor, Bakura groaning from the pain inflicted on his head against the floor and Ryo's weight. Ryo's eyes widen, his cheeks tinted red.

"I-I'm so sorry!" he cried, standing up quickly, looking to the side to avoid looking at Bakura's half naked body and to cover up his crimson face.

Rolling his eyes, Bakura stood as well and grabbed the towel around him before it slipped off. He looked at Ryo, wondering why he was looking away. "What is it, yadonushi?" he asked with all the patience he can muster.

"D-dinner's ready. That's all," Ryo replied to the question and faced his lookalike for a second then bowed quickly. "I'm honestly sorry, I'll wait for you to be ready," he mumbled and without waiting for Bakura's reply, ran from the room to the dining room. Bakura's mouth was half opened as he was about to say something, but closed it again as the younger ran off. He scratched his head and shook it after, closing the door and continued getting ready.

At the dining table, Ryo sat alone with his hands against his chest. His heart was beating very fast, and his face was entirely red. He opened his closed eyes, taking deep breaths and calming himself down. With a big sigh he looked up at the ceiling, mumbling "Idiot..Idiot..Idiot.." to himself. He stopped as he saw something at the corner of his eyes, gasping quietly as he saw Bakura.

"Who's the idiot?" the older asked, pulling the sleeves of his red sweater to his elbows.

"Uhm..Uh..Oh..Just..Um..Marik! Yeah! He's been an idiot lately," came the shaky reply. To change the subject, Ryo gestured to the table and smiled.

"Come one, dinner's ready"

"Yeah yeah.."

Bakura seated himself at the opposite side of the table, being in front of Ryo. He stared at the meal in front of them, which consisted of rice with side dishes of meat, fish and vegetables. He took his chopsticks and started picking up the meat and fish, but left out the vegetables. Ryo sighed and took his own chopsticks, picking up a piece of cucumber and placed it in Bakura's bowl, but the older shook his head, making his long ponytail sway from side to side.

"You need to, it gives you vitamins," Ryo said with a pout and returned to his bowl, starting his meal.

"It tastes weird," growled Bakura, eyeing the piece of cucumber like it was his enemy.

"It's all in your head. Eat it."

Bakura's gazed moved from the cucumber to Ryo, glaring at the younger but his stare was ignored as Ryo continued his dinner. With a groan, and quiet curses, Bakura picked the cucumber up and sniffed it, licking it slightly, then put it in his mouth and chewed. His face contorted sourly as he swallowed and quickly stuffed his mouth with more rice and meat. Ryo laughed slightly at the antics in front of him and placed his empty bowl down, taking a sip of his warm tea. His phone suddenly rang from his pocket.

"Wonder who that is," he said as he placed his tea down and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ryo-san!" said Yugi from the other end. He could hear his yami's greeting as well.

"Hey Yugi, Pharaoh," Ryo smiled. Bakura stopped his eating and stared at Ryo with a slightly annoyed look on his face. His hikari gestured him to continue eating, but he didn't.

"About this Sunday, I forgot to tell you we're going to the movies as well. You wouldn't mind that would you?" Yugi asked, trying to shush his other self.

"A movie? No, that sounds great!" said Ryo, his voice cheerful. He got quiet for a while, listening to the other side. "Marik's coming too?" his eyes widened, as well as he smiled. He missed his best friend and meeting him again is a chance he won't miss since Marik just arrived yesterday from Egypt. Bakura on the other hand, disliked it. Marik can cause more mischief than intended. Especially since Bakura knows that Marik has feelings for his hikari. Growling, Bakura leaned across the small table and whispered to Ryo, "I'm following". He sat back, arms crossed to his chest. Ryo nodded, smiled slightly even though he was a bit confused. Bakura wasn't the social type, let alone has the feeling to go out with his friends, to the movies.

"Hey Yugi, do you guys mind if Bakura tagged along?"

A static sound suddenly made its way between the phone, and Ryo could hear the yami and hikari arguing slightly in the decision. "He's our friend now too, other me!" he heard Yugi said. "He tried to _destroy the world_!" his yami said. Ryo frowned slightly from that. He knew the pharaoh and some of his friends still felt awkward around his yami, but hearing it was just upsetting. Bakura snapped his fingers to get Ryo's attention, raising his eyebrows in a "so?" kind of way. Raising his hand and mouthing "patient", Ryo tried getting back to Yugi.

"Yugi-kun? Is everything okay?"

"Ah? Oh yes, Ryo! We'd love it if he followed too," the reply came, but Ryo could hear the pharaoh groaning angrily in the background, but Yugi shushed him again.

"Thank you, Yugi-kun," he smiled. At least someone accepts Bakura as a friend.

"Hey, he's our friend too," the cheerful reply was. "Anyways, I have to go now. See you this Sunday! Good night Ryo-san."

"Goodnight."

The call ended and Ryo placed his phone back in his pocket. He returned his sight to Bakura, who has still sitting back, his arms crossed. Ryo nodded, signaling he could follow and Bakura let out a big breath, as if he was holding it all this time. Ryo watched as his yami relaxed and picked up the empty bowls and plates. "I'll finish up here, yadonushi. You can go," he said and left to the sink to wash them. He paused at the doorway and looked back.

"And yadonushi?" he said.

Ryo looked back.

"Thank you," a small smile spread on Bakura's lips. But it only lasted a few seconds, and he left the room.

Ryo's eyes widen slightly and stood, then ran to his room and closed the door. He lied down on his stomach on his bed and quickly took his phone out, signing in to twitter. He noticed his friends and a couple of people from facebook had followed him. He read a few of his friends' posts, and then posted a new one for himself.

"He smiled! Even for a second! It was a real smile!"

He paused, then…

"I wished you didn't call me yadonushi anymore though."

Pause.

"Going to take a shower now"

_Huh..I guess it is kind of addicting _Ryo thought, then placed his phone on his bedside table.

At the kitchen, Bakura started on the dishes, staring blankly at them.

Did he actually smile just then? A genuine smile? He shook his head, thinking it was just a stupid feeling. But if it wasn't a smile, how come he felt really happy? And why was he so annoyed when he found out Marik's following them to their little outing? Why would he care if Marik had a crush on his hikari? It was his life, his friends. Yet, Bakura felt a sting of emotions.

"Because he's my yadonushi..That's why I care..That's all.." he said to himself. But something in his heart was telling him he needed a reality check. He growled, brushing the last plate roughly. Poor little plate.

He stopped washing as his phone bleeped. Drying his hands, he took it out from his pocket and read something on the screen. He stared at it a few times.

And again, he smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: To my readers, thank you for the nice feedback and reviews. I appreciate my writings to be enjoyed. Constructive criticisms are welcomed. Also, pardon my slightly weak grammar and spelling. I am a British English user, especially in my writing. Plus, English isn't my first language. Again, constructive criticisms are always welcomed in case I get worse in it. And now, enjoy this next chapter.

Another day passed, and Ryo has updated almost everything that has happened between him and Bakura. Not to mention his life.

"He still refuses to eat vegetables! Argh!"

"Good Lord I forgot my homework!"

"This homework sucks..."

"Curse you, Mathematics!"

"He won't help :( "

"Yay! I managed to persuade him!"

"Goodnight everyone :)"

SUNDAY

"Yadonushi, wake up," Bakura said, nudging Ryo lightly at first, then did it again as the younger refused to awake from his slumber. "Wake up, damn it. We'll be late!" he grumbled. Ryo turned around, his back facing Bakura, as he mumbled "five more minutes" quietly. _That's it…_Bakura thought and grabbed his host, hauling him up in a sitting position and shook his body. To his dismay, Ryo continued his sleep, drool running down the side of his mouth.

"…This boy…" Bakura gritted his teeth and sighed. He placed Ryo back on the bed, rushing out the room, then back in. "If this doesn't work, I don't know what will."

He placed a creampuff near Ryo's nose, watching the younger for any reaction. "Mm…" Ryo said, sniffing the creampuff and opened his mouth, as if to be fed. Bakura rolled his eyes and slapped his hand against his host's face lightly. He stopped for a moment, running his fingers against it instead, savouring the feel of his soft skin. His eyes narrowed slightly as the tips of his fingers glided on Ryo's cheek, his heart beating wildly in his chest. Out of his will, Bakura leaned in slightly, bringing his face close to Ryo's.

Suddenly, Ryo's eyes opened slightly, causing Bakura to stiffen and freeze. Both their eyes widen at the awkward position they both were in. A few moments passed until Bakura regained his composure and cleared his throat, pulling back and narrowed his eyes more into a glare. He noticed Ryo's cheeks growing red, but simply ignored it.

"Finally! I was going to bite you to wake you up," he growled.

"I-I'm sorry," Ryo chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now get ready, we only got an hour left," the elder said, tossing the creampuff to Ryo who caught it and smiled, nodding. He stretched and yawned, getting up to take a shower. "Thank you," he said cheerfully. With a roll of his eye, Bakura left the room.

He closed the door behind him and walked to his own room, shutting it as well. He sighed and leaned against the door, knocking the back of his head against it and groaning angrily. "What was I thinking?!" he whispered to himself as he paced around the room. He glanced at a mirror hanging on the wall and walked to it, and stared. He made faces, all kinds of expressions, as he stared. Yet, all he can see is Ryo's smile, his happy smile. With a wince he shut his eyes and pulled his hand back, ready to break the mirror into pieces, but all of a sudden his phone beeped. He paused in mid-swing of his arm and took a big breath. "Calm down...Control yourself, idiot..Don't show your weakness.." he whispered again and walked to his bedside to check his phone.

"Good morning, everyone! I woke up in quite a shock. But guess what's for breakfast? Creampuffs!" the text on the screen read.

"Heh..." Bakura snapped the phone close and grabbed his towel. "Shower..That's what I need," he muttered and closed the bathroom door behind him.

AN HOUR AFTER

"Yadonushi! Are you ready?" Bakura said, banging on Ryo's door.

"Give me a minute!" was the reply.

"60 seconds!"

"Bakura!" Ryo whined.

Bakura walked to the front door, taking the house keys and checking his reflection in a near mirror. He ran his hand through his hair, checking for any mistakes he made when he combed it earlier. He hated combing his hair, but Ryo will be in a grumpy fit if he found his hair messier than it should be. Adjusting the warm brown scarf around his neck, he opened his mouth after to see if there were any of the cursed creampuff left stuck between his fang-like teeth. His eyes caught Ryo's reflection behind him and he turned, his lips threatening to form a smile in which he fought back.

"You got the keys?" the younger asked. He was dressed in a light green sweater, having little white snowflakes printed on the front of it. He wore jeans as usual and a dark green scarf, but the shoes were what suddenly caught Bakura's attention.

"Aren't those the shoes Marik gave you last Christmas?" he asked, glaring at the shoes. He simply despised them from that fact.

Ryo nodded happily.

"Don't you have any other shoes to wear, Yadonushi?" he calmly asked, instead of spitting the words out like he intended to. Why was he in such a fit about the shoes he wondered?

Frowning, Ryo shook his head. "I wanted to show Marik how nice they look. And Bakura, can you stop calling me that?" he asked, and then looked down after the question. "You know, since you're not a parasite to me. And I'm no longer your host. So..." he looked back up again and smiled at his lookalike. "Just call me Ryo, okay?"

His expression still indifferent, Bakura shrugged. "I still prefer calling you by that title, Yadonushi." He opened the front door and walked out, holding the door open for his ex-host. Ryo's smile faded but he didn't frown. He walked out and simply bowed to thank the elder and opened his phone, opening his twitter.

"Sigh...Still with the title...Maybe next time?" he typed and closed his phone.

A beeped sounded and Bakura opened his phone, reading what was written. "Who's that, Bakura?" Ryo asked. With a shake of his head, he shoved the phone back into his jacket pocket and walked. Ryo followed, still wondering who that was on the phone.

They walked side by side to the bus stop where the others were waiting. Yugi spotted them first and waved. Ryo waved back, smiling. His smile widened when he saw Marik, who was leaning against the stop sign, with his other self sitting and looked their way with a smirk. The others waved as well and said their good mornings. Bakura simply nodded in acknowledgement and sat himself next to Marik's other self. Ryo bowed to each of them and turned to Marik who pushed himself from the stop sign and they hugged each other, laughing happily.

One of Bakura's eyes twitched as he watched, arms crossing against his chest. Marik's other side, in which they decided to name Malik after the battle, nudged Bakura's shoulder. "No hugs for me?" he asked with a grin. Bakura answered with a sideways glance and silence, making Malik chuckle and shrugged, pushing the end of his purple scarf back.

"Hey! Those are the shoes I gave you last Christmas!" Marik cried happily and pointed to the shoes on Ryo's feet.

Ryo nodded and the rest of their friends gathered around to see the green and gold shoes he was wearing.

"Those look great Ryo!" said Yugi.

"Indeed," the Pharaoh said, nodding.

"Sweet sneaks, Ryo" Jonouchi said, followed by nods from Honda and Anzu.

"It's all thanks to Marik," Ryo said and smiled at his best friend who blushed and chuckled. Ryo wrapped his arm around Marik's shoulder and they continued to talk about Marik's year in Egypt. Bakura glared from the side, but his eye twitched more as he saw Marik wrapping an arm around Ryo's waist, pulling the boy closer. Just then the bus arrived and Malik got up, walking to it. The others followed suit, but little Ryo and Marik were facing the other way, not noticing. Bakura got up and walked to them, then grabbed Marik's shoulder from behind, making the younger to loosen his hold of Ryo's waist and looked up.

"The bus is here..." Bakura said, smothering the anger from his voice, yet giving Marik a warning glare.

"Oh yeah, thanks pal!" Marik said, either not understanding the glare or just ignored it and pulled Ryo's hand and ran towards the bus. "C'mon Ryo, let's sit together!" he said and Ryo agreed. They found seats and Ryo sat near the window with Marik sitting next to him. Bakura stared daggers as he sat next to Malik behind them. He wanted to kick that little brat off the damn bus, but then he'd have to answer to Ryo for that. And to be honest, he doesn't even know the answer why he would. He just felt this pain deep inside his heart, and it won't stop burning.

"It's called jealousy," Malik whispered next to him. Bakura turned to look at him, a bit shocked. Malik chuckled and poked the side of Bakura's head with a finger. "You think I'd not notice from all that glaring? You could've burned a hole through my brother's head from it" the blonde Egyptian said, addressing Marik. Bakura smacked Malik's hand back. "I don't think that's it. If anyone should know jealousy, it should be me," he replied to his friend. His only friend, next to Ryo. In fact, is Ryo even his friend? Or was he just his host? _ Ex-host_ he corrected himself. Yet, was he still considered a parasite to Ryo and everyone else? Even after he retained his own body, he still lived and went everywhere with Ryo, with some exceptions. And what in the world was he trying to do this morning? Has he finally snapped? Shaking his head, Bakura glanced to the two boys in front of him.

Ryo smiled as he looked the outside of the bus from the window. He never really got to ride the bus as he used to. Instead, Bakura insists on a taxi every time they had to go out. That, or by foot. He looked back to Marik as they continued sharing each other's stories. Marik told him all sorts of stories of Malik and himself back in Egypt, all the adventures and little tricks they learned and got into.

"My brother's learned to blend in. He had trouble at first, but he's fine now," Marik said with a smile.

"You call him your brother now?" Ryo asked, yawning. He felt sleepy from his lack of sleep as he stayed almost half of the night playing video games and being on facebook. He needed to cut down on all his addictions. _Curses..Guess they are my addictions.._He thought with a small pout.

"Yeah, not 'cause I want to but it's just an excuse for when people ask. Don't you see Bakura as your brother?" Marik asked as he turned his head back to smile at his 'brother' and Bakura. Malik smiled back but Bakura glared, which made Marik's smile faded and he turned back to Ryo.

"Hm..I guess.." Ryo said and yawned again. Was he his brother? Or still just his Yadonushi?

But before Ryo could think more of it, his head slipped and leaned against Marik's shoulder, his eyes completely shut as he passed out into slumber.

Marik's eyes widened as his face flushed crimson. He stiffened for a bit but relaxed as he noticed Ryo had only slept. He positioned himself so he could wrap his arm around Ryo's shoulders to keep him from being cold, making Ryo's head rest against his chest. He blushed deeper, but he smiled seeing his crush sleeping so cutely.

Behind them, Bakura continued glaring.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This chapter is quite rushed. Have to go to the mall suddenly. And tomorrow's Comic Fiesta (an anime con here in Malaysia) and I have to get ready. Have a good doomsday everyone! Say hi to the zombies for me.

* * *

"Why are you doing this to me?" Bakura asked. He was kneeling, blood flowing from his eyes like tears. The area around them was pitch black, as if they were suspended in pure darkness.

Ryo stood in front of him, his eyes widened as he stared at Bakura. He didn't know what to do, but his whole body shook. He opened his mouth, his voice threatening to crack as he strained the words from his lips.

"I don't know..What are you talking about..? Is something wrong..?" He asked quietly and tried to reach for his lookalike. But as his hand moved, Bakura stood up and grabbed the younger by the throat with both hands, growling ferociously.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?! YOU BROKE ME, THAT'S WHAT!" he yelled with all the anger in his voice and tightens his grip around Ryo's neck. "If I can't have you, no one can!" his voice booming around them. The younger chocked and squirmed as he tried to pry the strong fingers off himself, tears running down his cheeks from fear. "B-bakura..! N-no!" Ryo cried. "Help! H-help.." his hands dropped to the side, his squirming stopped. "P-please..." he whispered with all the air left in his lungs. He felt his eyes starting to close, this breathing stopping. And as he passed out, the last thing he saw were the tears of blood streaming out of Bakura's eyes. His sad, sad eyes.

"WAKE UP, RYO!" a voice shrieked as Ryo felt his body being shook. His eyes opened and he took deep breaths. Around him all of his friends had gathered, looking worriedly at him. _It was only a dream..._he thought as he looked at Bakura who was looking paler than he is. Marik was breathing hard as he loosened his grip on Ryo's shoulders. "Ryo..." he whispered. The white haired boy looked at his friend, then rubbed his eyes with his hands and suddenly pulled them back. There was water on his hands. No, not water; tears. Had he cried during his sleep? Had he yelled for help too?

"Are you okay, Ryo?" Anzu asked, her voice slightly shaking.

"Ryo, what happened?" Yugi asked.

Ryo looked around him and then back to Marik, who looked as if he was on the verge of tears. Taking a deep breath, Ryo summoned a smile and shook his head. "It's nothing guys. It was just a nightmare. Quite scary to be honest, but I'm fine," he said cheerfully. He blinked as he noticed the bus had stopped and they had reached the mall. "Oh, how long have we been here?" he asked. Honda checked his watch. "About 10 minutes. He bus driver was nice enough to stop longer. He said might as well since we're the only ones left," he said and smiled.

"Well, I'm out," Jonouchi chuckled and walked off the bus after messing Ryo's hair. Anzu, Honda and Yugi followed suit. "If there's anything wrong don't be afraid to tell us, Ryo" Atem said, casting a glance at Malik and Bakura, then followed Yugi and the rest. Ryo nodded and sighed out as he rubbed his temples.

Marik, Malik and Bakura stared at the young boy, all of them silent. Ryo chuckled and patted Marik's shoulder. "Don't fret, it was really nothing," he assured them but didn't looked at Bakura. Marik nodded and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair and laughed shakily. "You scared the crap out of me, Ryo...Don't do that again, please?" he said hopefully.

"I promise"

"Well, I'm not missing the movie," Malik said.

"The movie!" Ryo exclaimed.

"Don't worry; the others will save us seats. But I'm out of here," Malik smirked and got off the bus.

Marik smiled and followed the elder off, leaving Bakura and Ryo on the bus. Grabbing his bag, Ryo stood but Bakura blocked his way.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Nothing, I told you guys already it's only a small nightmare..." Ryo answered in a whisper.

Before the elder could asked another question, Ryo managed to slip away from him. Bakura stood there, his eyes closing. He sensed something was wrong, very wrong. Why was Ryo avoiding him? More importantly..Why was he crying and screaming his name as he slept? Bakura's teeth clenched, his hands forming into fists. A hand grabbed his shoulder, making him turn. Malik.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Dude, chill."

"Did you even hear what he said?! It was like-"

"I know what it sounded like, but now's not the time to think about it. Let him relax and enjoy the day. Bother him back home," Malik said patiently. He knew what Bakura was going through now. He may not be his flesh and blood but to him Bakura was the closest thing he had to a brother, other than Marik. Pushing Malik's hand away, Bakura glanced at Ryo and Marik outside. They were smiling, talking. Sighing, he nodded and gave a smirk to Malik, who rolled his eyes and smacked Bakura's head. "Don't try to smile, it looks hideous on you," he snickered and ran out the bus as Bakura growled and tried to hit him back.

"Finally!" Marik pouted at his other self. Malik shrugged and walked pass him into the mall. Bakura stopped and watched as Marik held Ryo's hand and followed the other him into the mall. The burning sensation in Bakura's heart started to boil again, but he sighed out and shook his head, following the group of friends into the mall. He almost shrieked out from the cold inside the mall, and he walked backwards out of it. He thought the autumn breeze was cold, but the cool blast of air conditioners in the mall was much, much colder. "Ra curse these technology..." he growled to himself and braced himself as he rushed into the mall, eyes shutting as the chill went down his spine. "D-damn it..!" he muttered.

"Aww...kitty's cold," Malik chuckled suddenly into his ear and patted Bakura's back. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it," he assured.

"How come you're not cold?"

"Dude, I'm from friggin Egypt! I need the cold once in a while," Malik cackled.

"Right..."

Malik lead Bakura to the cinema room. The rest had taken their seats, leaving two more seats behind Ryo and Marik for them.

"There you guys are! We were looking for you," Jonouchi said as he saw them. The rest of the people in the cinema room shushed him.

"Nyeh, the movie hasn't started yet you party poopers!" he hissed to them.

"Sorry guys, kitty got too cold," Malik cackled again and slapped the back of Bakura's back and went to sit behind his brother. Marik smiled and turned, holding out a box of popcorn and two bottles of coke. Ryo kept looking to the screen, refusing to turn to look at the yamis. Bakura's body started to heat up from the sight of Ryo sitting next to that idiot brat Marik, again. Why, of all people? Why not him? Why not Yugi or the Ra forsaken Pharaoh? People behind him started to push, so he could do nothing but moved and take his seat where Malik held up his bottle of coke and he took it.

"What movie is this?" Malik asked and Marik smiled, "A love story!"

"Tsk, you and your lovey dovey crap," Malik shook his head and rested against the chair. Marik pouting, saying something about Malik not being able to have a girlfriend because how lame and crazy his hair looks, and the two ended up in a war of words. At least until the rest of the room shushed them. Ryo poked Marik to show that the movie had already started and he turned back to watch. Bakura frowned, his face hidden in the darkness of the room. He stared long at Ryo, and then his phone beeped. _Shit! Forgot to put it on silent mode._ He thought and put it on silent mode before reading.

"I'm not sure if it was a dream..But it scared me.."

The phone vibrated.

"YOU scare me...And now I don't know what to do.."

"I don't know what to feel..."

"Well, let's enjoy the movie! Marik's here so I'm happy :)"

PAP! The phone snapped shut and Bakura shoved it into his pocket, pulling the hood of his jacket over his head, concealing his face. The movie had already started and Malik watched it with full concentration beside him, devouring the popcorn as he did. The rest of the gang were in the same state. Bakura sighed lightly and shrugged, glancing at Ryo once more then watched the movie as well.

An hour and a half passed, and the movie was at the ending, the main characters leaning in for a kiss. Bakura shuddered in disgust and turned away from the screen. He looked over to Malik, who had slept halfway through the movie, snoring quite loudly. He chuckled and took some of the popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth.

He turned to look back at Ryo, and almost chocked on the popcorn.

Ryo was looking at Marik, and the other to him. They stared at each other for a while until Marik leaned in; whispering something that made Ryo blushed. Marik's eyes narrowed and he took a breath, and then pressed his lips softly against Ryo's. The younger boy's eyes widened and he flushed crimson, but was hidden in the darkness. He felt Marik's hand caressing his cheek and closed his eyes as the other did as well. He felt warm and fuzzy, his lips moving to press against Marik's, making the kiss deeper. Both boys were in a trance from the kiss.

When suddenly hands pulled them apart.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Happy New Year's guys. School starts again tomorrow in Malaysia. I must make this a short chapter unfortunately, because I have to get ready.

Ryo felt a hand gripped his shoulder and pulled him forcefully away from Marik. His eyes jerked wide open and his pupils tried to focus back on the lack of light in the cinema as he tried to see whose hand it was. The next thing he saw was Marik being grabbed from the front of his jacket and lifted up to face the person. His eyes widened more as he saw _who_ the person was.

"B-bakura!" Marik gasped, a tinge of fear in his voice as the yami glared into his eyes with a murderous look. His face was contorted into a hateful expression; narrowed eyes, twisted frown, the whole nine yards. Marik tried to free himself but the elder had a strong grip, so all he could do was squirm here and there. "Let me go!" he said through his teeth, clawing on Bakura's hand but leaving not one scratch upon it. Marik's jacket threatens to rip from the force of Bakura's fist. With a low growl, Bakura raised his free arm, ready to swing it any moment to the youngster in front of him, ready to see the brat's blood run down his face, ready to rip the happy out of this young fool who _dared_ to touch his Yadonushi, with his _lips_!

But his planned assault was stopped by another strong grip, and surprisingly a weaker one. He turned his head to see Malik holding his free arm, merely shaking his head in disapproval. With another turn of his head he looked down at Ryo, who had his hands around the arm that was holding Marik's jacket, eyes wide in fear. The hands were weak, very weak compared to Bakura's own strength, but there was a force in them that he never felt from the younger before.

"Please let him go..." he whispered, begging him. He looked so fragile, so breakable now that Bakura wanted to do nothing but hold him close and never let go. But his ego got the better of him and he simply scowled and eyed Marik again. The young blonde was shaking now, and Bakura almost smiled at his obvious fear. Another tug from Malik, who hadn't done anything but held his arm back, and the yami released Marik from his grasp. The boy coughed and seemed to curl up against his chair, closing his eyes.

Letting his Yami's arm go, Ryo quickly got closer to his friend and tried to calm him down. _Friend?_ He thought. _He just kissed me..._Now Ryo's thoughts wandered to what happened just a few minutes if not seconds ago. What had just happened? Why did Marik kissed him? Why did he kissed back? And most importantly...why did Bakura interjected? His emotions were in a turmoil but he kept smiling as he held Marik's shaking hand.

Bakura, who watched the whole thing in silence, grabbed his fallen jacket and darted out of the cinema. He covered his eyes with a hand but couldn't stop the tears from running down his pale cheeks as he made his way outside the mall. _Tears?! What is wrong with me? It's nothing to be upset about, I must stop this nonsense!_ His steps were suddenly seized by a tug on his jacket.

"WHAT!?" he bellowed as he turned.

"W-where are you going?" Ryo asked, letting go of the jacket. He eyed the small tears falling down his lookalike's face.

Looking to the side, Bakura sighed and took a breath. "Home, or wherever I want," he answered honestly as he wiped his face clean with the sleeve of his jacket. He had no clue on what to do or where to go, but he knew the only thing that could do him any good was getting away from the place and try to knock some sense into his brain.

"I'll go with you," Ryo offered, taking a step closer to Bakura but the yami took a step backwards.

"No, stay here and enjoy your day, Yadonushi..." he muttered. He didn't want Ryo to follow along, he just needed some alone time. _Fuck, what the hell is wrong with me?_

Looking down, Ryo stared at his feet and took a short breath. "Why...why did you do that?" he asked quietly. He rubbed one of his arms and looked back up at his yami. "Why did you stop me and Marik?" he questioned again, his voice a bit strong now.

"No reason," Bakura answered quickly and turned his back to Ryo, then walked away. But Ryo wouldn't take it for an answer and followed him. "No, tell me the real reason," he said. Jaws clenched, Bakura walked faster from his beloved Hikari.

"I said it's nothing."

"It doesn't seem like it."

"Yadonushi..."

"You were crying. I saw. Are you sad?"

"Enough, I told you it's nothing."

"If it's nothing, then why are you running away?"

"Stop..."

"Why did you stopped me and Marik, Bakura?" Ryo urged.

Bakura turned around sharply to face him, fresh tears falling down his face.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, RYO!" he shouted what was burning deep in heart now. And with that, he ran.

Slowing and stopping, Ryo stared wide-eyed at Bakura, the gift of speech leaving him as he could only stare in disbelief and shock as Bakura ran away from him, disappearing at the next corner. His knees shook a little as he blinked, still in a shocked state.

A hand patted his shoulder, making him yelp a bit before looking up at Malik who was looking towards the direction Bakura had gone off to.

"Don't worry, Ryo. I'll handle this, you just go back and enjoy your day," the Egyptian said, walking calmly away from Ryo, who was still dumbstruck.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Come one, come all and rejoice! For I have returned! *grins*

"Fucking hell...," Bakura's voice grumbled as he tipped the glass of wine in front of him to the side, making the contents spill out on the bar table. The bartender stood cautiously a good distance away from Bakura, just watching his actions as to not disturb the white haired man in case he might suffer any injury if he did. The clock on the wall chimed as it turned 12am and Bakura closed his eyes, face twisted in anger and a hint of sadness. A sudden burst came to the door as Malik arrived and laid his eyes on his drunken friend. He walked up to Bakura, glanced at the clock and slapped Bakura's head. "Oi! You should've been home by now. Ryo- "

"Will be fine.." the pale, drunk man replied as he sat up straight, or at least tried to. "He doesn't need me..Never did..Never will..," he continued and starred into Malik's eyes with his glazed ones, blinking then tried standing up. Malik sighed and reached to help him and they both walked out the bar shoulder to shoulder. The bartender was about to stop them for payment when he saw some money left by the spilled wine. "Hmph...," he sighed out and picked up the money and cleaned up the spilled liquid. "Must've been someone important to have that bloke's heart broken that much".

The two men's journey home was quiet, albiet the sound of cars passing by and stray cats fighting in the corners. Malik smoothed his hair, which was unspiked and tied in a small ponytail, and continued to walk on with Bakura's arm over his shoulder. Bakura looked for a few seconds to his friend and said "Nice hair.." he commented, which made the other person chuckled and smirked. "Marik says the amount of hair spray is killing his nose, so I had to obliege. Besides, it's nice to let it go this way at times," he replied and tried a side flip for his bangs, but ended up having his hair in his eyes and cursed. Bakura snickered and shook his head, being a bit more sober than before. His smirk slowly fadded as he reached his house and they both stopped and stared at it. Malik took a breath before saying "You know..you've been out for three days..The boy's been worried sick. He didn't go to school, didn't go out with his friends, none. He just stays in there, waiting for you," he whispered and unhooked Bakura's arms from his shoulders and handed him his phone, which Bakura took and stared at with wide eyes. "It's your choice now, see ya buddy," said Malik and made his way back to his own home.

Bakura still stood there, stupidly staring at his phone and blinked as he saw the amount of calls and texts Ryo made. His Twitter notification bleeped suddenly, making him jump slightly at the sound of his own phone and clicked the Twitter icon. His breath was suddenly stolen as he read Ryo's profile.

"Where are you.."

"Bakura..Bakura please come back.."

"Have you guys seen him anywhere? Please contact me if you do!"

"I miss you.."

"It's been two days! Please come back!"

"Bakura! I miss you!"

"Please Bakura..Don't leave me.."

"Damn it Bakura! Damn you!"

Bakura blinked, a bit surprised that his hikari actually cursed openly.

"Three days.."

"Bakura..please.."

"I never thought of you as a brother or as a friend.."

Another bleep sounded as a new tweet was sent.

"I love you.."

Bakura's fingers gripped the phone and he gasped in air as he noticed he was holding his breath for quite some time. His head suddenly perked up as he heard the sound of glass breaking from his house and without any hesitation he ran to the house, climbed to the kitchen window and slipped through it. He was only halfway through the window when a voice quietly whispered, "Bakura..?" The man looked up and saw Ryo, wide eyed and holding a bleeding hand..Also wearing a _stupid_ pink apron. Without thinking, he went to the boy and grabbed his hand, pulling out the shard of glass from his bleeding finger and dragged him to the first aid box, pulling out some bandages and cleaned the wound before wrapping his little hand with the bandage, whispering, "What will you do without me..". The younger was still in shock, but his eyes started to water and he sniffed. Both stood awkwardly in front of each other, not saying a thing. Scratching his head, Bakura looked to the side and closed his eyes. "What..what you said on Twitter,,-" "You have a Twitter?" Ryo interrupted. Bakura nodded and continued, "What you said on Twitter..Is it true? You know..Uhm.." and he blushed. He actually _blushed_. "That you..love me..?" he finished and looked at his hikari. His silly, clumsy and ugly in pink hikari, with hope in his eyes. _This feeling again.._he thought as his heart beated so fast, he felt like it was going to burst out of his chest.

Ryo continued to stare, then look down and Bakura's heart dropped. _Oh..so it's not true then.._The yami cleared his throat and was about to say something when his phone bleeped. He took it out and read the new tweet Ryo posted.

"It's always been true.."

He looked at Ryo, who looked back with tears falling down his cheeks but smiling. "I do love you."

They hugged each other so tightly that Ryo felt he was going to faint at his yami's strenght. "B-bakura..I c-can't breathe.." he struggled and Bakura let go immediately. "Sorry yadonushi.." he said which made Ryo looked to the side. "C-can you not call me that anymore..?" he said sadly. Bakura looked down at Ryo, took his little chin in his hand and tilted his head up to look at him in the eyes. Ryo gasped, but didn't moved as they stared at each other in the eyes. "I'm sorry..Ryo..," Bakura whispered so tenderly as they moved towards each other, minimising the distance between their lips..


End file.
